Estupido Knuckles
by Amateratsu
Summary: es un knuckles x espio o como me gusta llamarlo un knuxespio n.n espero que les guste esta pareja que invente creo ya que nunca e visto un fic de estos dos juntos, pero si saben avisenme. oneshot es corto


"Estupido Knuckles, estupido, estupido y mas estupido. No tiene vergüenza pasan años sin vernos y no nos dice ni pió. grrr Como lo odio, lo detesto, lo aborrezco y… y….sin embargo estoy perdidamente enamorado de el"- esos eran los pensamientos de nuestro ninja favorito: Espio. Quien meditaba o al menos trataba de hacerlo ya que aun rondaba ese problema en su cabeza.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente de metal sonic, y del reencuentro del equipo Chaotix con su antiguo líder Knuckles, solo que justamente lo que hacia que Espio ardiera de rabia. Desde ese día no lo habían vuelto a ver.

"estupido Knuckles, estupida Isla Ángel y estupida Master Esmeralda por acaparar toda la atención de el"- sip, parece que alguien a un no lograba meditar.

-AHHHHH!!!!- lanzo un grito de pronto asiendo que vector se cayera de su silla y charmy que se encontraba dormido despertada de golpe dándose en la cabeza con el techo –NO PUEDO SEGUIR ASI!!! VOY A SALIR!!!- y salio dando un portazo con la puerta, indignando a sus amigos por esa repentina acción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Correcto, esa imagen iba a ser difícil de sacar de su cabeza, es decir como seria si fueras a casa de tu amigo y en cuanto entrabas lo primero que veías era a el y a su novio fornicando como animales en celo. De verdad iba a ser muuuyyyy difícil.

-por que estas cosas me pasan a mi?- se quejaba el equidna por la suerte que tenia, tan ocupado estaba pensando en las suerte del día que no se fijo en su camino hasta que choco con alguien.

Ambos terminaron en el suelo knux sobre esa persona

-auch –se quejo la persona que estaba debajo de el cuando levanto un poco su cuerpo vio que se trataba de espio y al mismo tiempo-knuckles? o//o-el otro se daba cuenta de quien estaba sobre el

-espio? Cuanto tiempo sin verte n.n –dijo un muy feliz cazatesoros, el camaleón estaba muy sonrojado y como no estarlo, el equidna sobre el, en la calle, no era un buen ambiente.

Pero recordó el por que de su mal humor del día, "THASSS" lo que se veía a continuación era a un espio sonrojado con cara de pocos amigo caminando rápido dejando a un adolorido knux atrás con una marca de una mano en la mejilla. Knux no entendía que le pasaba a este, así que decidió seguirlo para averiguarlo por si mismo.

-oye – grito el equidna mientras le daba alcance al otro – por que hisiste eso?

El otro solo lo ignoro y empezó a caminar más rápido

-no me piensas responder- el ninja seguía ignorándolo- por que estas tan molesto?- esa pregunta hizo que espio dejara de caminar

-por que? Te diré porque –dijo mientras veia con enojo al guardián de la master esmeralda- !!!¿COMO CRES QUE SE SENTIRIA ALQUIEN SI DESPUES DE NO VER A UNA PERSONA POR QUIEN SABE CUANTO TIEMPO, ESA PERSONA NO TE DIJERE NADA!!!!???-

-pero de que hablas? Si te acabo de saludar-

-claro si ahora, ¡!!Pero yo me refiero hace una semana después del incidente de metal sonic, que en ves de saludarnos preferiste irte tras esa mujer murcielago!!!! –dijo muy molesto y celoso mientras le daba la espalda al otro

-O.O… ajajaja xD… no me digas que estas celoso?- se burlo el equidna

-O/////O QUE!!? Eso NO ES CIERTO!!!- dijo muy sonrojado

-vamos no seas así, cierto talvez no los salude pero todo fue tan repentino y además con rouge nunca es un broma lo de robarse la esmeralda, pero no significa que mis sentimientos asía ti hayan cambiado – dijo sonriéndole a espio

-o///o knux…yo…es encerio? – pregunto algo preocupado

-quieres que te lo demuestre?- knuckles seguía sonriéndole, mientras se acercaba al otro y tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del ninja, este solo asintió mas como permiso de que lo hiciera que como la respuesta de a la pregunta y así el busca tesoros termino el espacio entre ellos, el camaleón puso sus manos sobre los hombros del otro, mientras este le rodeaba la cintura.

La verdadera razón es su enojo: si era que no los saludara, pero mas era que no lo hubiera saludado a el, después de todo antes cuando todo eran un equipo ellos eran novios siempre estaban juntos y confiaban uno en el otro, aun que había una que otra escena de celos, después simplemente el se había separado del grupo dejándolo muy triste. El beso seguía y hubiera seguido de no ser por la intervención de cierta gente

-OOUUUHH!! Que tierno – dijo cierto erizo negro en son de burla, recibiendo una mirada de disgusto por parte del equidna- tanto que me dan ganas de vomitar

-por que no te largas o mejor por que no te vas a revolcar con tu novio como ase rato-

-como O.ó… diablos – pregunto desconcertado pero fue interrumpido

-te aconsejo que la próxima vez le pongas seguro a la puerta de la entrada ¬u¬- dijo asiendo sonrojar a shadow cosa que es muy extraño de ver.

-al menos yo si disfruto de la vida con mi novio-

-que estas queriendo decir? O.ó-

Mientras esos dos discutían sonic aparecía y se paro junto a espio

-y se supone que ellos son los maduros – comento el pequeño erizo, recibiendo un gesto de "que se le va a ser" por parte del ninja

-quieres ir por un helado – dijo el camaleón

-seguro- y los dos deciden irse, dejando a sus novios ahí, mientras espio rodea a sonic con el brazo por el cuello. Entonces los otros dos se dieron cuenta que no estaban sus parejas y vieron a que se iban

-se puede saber por que tu novio esta tocando al mió ¬¬-dijo un muy celoso shadow

-que? si es culpa del tuyo que esta muy pegado al mió ¬¬- igual de celoso

Y empezó otra pelea.

-"tonto shadow"- pensó sonic

-"estupido kunckles" – pensó espio

Ay, que parejas mas extrañas tenían


End file.
